


Anything For You

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

Title: Anything For You  
 **Artist:** ctbn60     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clex Clark/Lex   
 **Rating:** NC-17 for adult situations.  
 **Warnings:** Bondage. Semi-explicit consensual bondage, with chains.  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Masters / Doms / Slaves / Subs  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Betas:**    twinsarein, phoenixnz Thank you ladies for holding my hand.

 **Short summary:** Time for a look into the complexity of the adult relationship that is the CLex. What would be the most powerful turn on for the most powerful being in the universe? Being totally submissive to his lover of course. Lex is more than up to the task always being in control of his possessions. In this world they really balance out each other perfectly.

 

[   
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=Master_Subs_slaves.jpg)


End file.
